Rotten Berries
by CreativeKiss
Summary: Third/final story following "Berry Face" and "Third Sunday". Hatori and Kinomi are found out. Can the two withstand the embarrassment? Or is this the last time Hatori will see her beautiful berry-face?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or anything affiliated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**ROTTEN BERRIES**

"Is that you, Hari?" It was Ayame. He rushed up to Hatori and Kinomi's special bench in the park, the one that overlooked the large pond, and beamed brightly at the young girl beside his cousin. "Who is this lovely thing?"

Hatori and Kinomi had been carrying on their relationship for almost six months. That was a great deal of time spent in secret, using Kinomi's height and womanly graces to keep passerby away, as well as developing new excuses to leave the house without arousing suspicions. Still, the teenager and doctor were constantly on their toes and spent a majority of their dates in Kinomi's favorite place deep within the park. They would sit overlooking the pond, and with little foot traffic they were free to huddle close and kiss each other sweetly.

In the back of his mind, Hatori constantly reminded himself that what was happening was wrong. Even though their physical relationship did not exceed the already limited kisses Kinomi gave him, Hatori still felt as though he was leading the young girl on. He felt like a manipulator. Hearing Ayame's voice in the park that day brought a river of guilt rushing down Hatori's spine. Kinomi's face immediately reddened, and she refused to look up at the flamboyant, silver-haired man before her. Hatori stood, assuming the typical sternness he reserved for everyone besides his tender girlfriend.

"This is Kinomi," he replied calmly. Ayame smiled brightly at her.

"How fitting, with that berry-face of hers!" he exclaimed, pinching one of her cheeks. Hatori suppressed a growl and waited for either of the two to respond. Kinomi at last brought herself to stand and extended her hand. She was shocked, however, when instead of returning the shake, Ayame pressed his pale lips to her wrist. Hatori could see the pride in Ayame's face as Kinomi's blush deepened still.

"You absolutely must bring her to dinner at Shigure's!"

"I have to go home," Kinomi said quickly. "It's getting late."

"Don't tell me you have a bedtime," Ayame teased. He turned to Hatori. "How long have you been dating?"

"We aren't dating!" Kinomi blurted desperately.

"Whatever you say," Ayame said smugly, turning to Hatori once more. "She's absolutely gorgeous."

"That she is," Hatori agreed modestly, staring Ayame down.

"Then it's settled!" Ayame said, grabbing hold of Kinomi's hand.

"What's settled?" Kinomi demanded as Ayame began to drag her down the path. Hatori followed at a leisurely pace, aware that Ayame could not be stopped.

* * *

"Look what I brought!" Ayame announced boldly as he and Kinomi entered Shigure's home together. Yuki and Tohru came to meet them first, and both were surprised to see Kinomi once more with a different older cousin. Kyo came down the stairs next and wrinkled his nose.

"You pedophile freak!" he snapped. "What did you do, lure her with candy?" Kinomi snatched her hand free from Ayame's grasp.

"Do you honestly think I'm that gullible?" she demanded, somewhat angry by the dramatic step the day had taken so suddenly. "What sort of girl do you take me for?"

"Well then how did you two-" Hatori stepped through the doorway at last and stopped beside Kinomi. "That's what's going on."

"I told you something was strange," Yuki whispered to Tohru.

"When?" Tohru asked. Yuki slapped his forehead.

"Nevermind," he whispered as Kyo joined them.

"Kinomi, welcome," Tohru said pleasantly. "Come in, come in."

After everyone had seated themselves at the table, Shigure arrived later and took a seat as well. Tohru served tea, and the talk immediately went to Kinomi's surprising arrival at Shigure's home.

"How did you two meet?" Shigure asked casually, sipping his tea. Kyo quietly leaned toward Yuki.

"Figure's he'd support this," he whispered. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"As I've already told those three," Hatori said, pointing a mildly accusatory finger at Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. "I incidentally destroyed some property of hers and had taken her out to lunch as an apology."

"That's nice," Shigure commented lightly, he and Ayame smiling wickedly at each other.

"But she's sixteen!" Kyo shouted, smacking his fist on the table. Shigure and Ayame started.

"Really?" they asked in unison.

"Yes," Kinomi mumbled, embarrassed. Shigure nodded his understanding.

"What were you two doing today?" Tohru asked casually.

"Yeah, if the first date was an apology, you had no reason to see each other a second time," Yuki added.

"We happened upon each other," Hatori explained, taking a sip of tea. He glanced over at Kinomi and felt bad for the girl.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ayame said, flicking his wrist at his cousin. "These two were as snug as a snap-button." Kyo's face pinched and he stuck out his tongue.

"Pedophile," he muttered under his breath.

"Stop that," Ayame scolded. "That isn't to say the two were doing anything inappropriate. It's simply obvious that they're love."

"Now, Hari," Shigure said, his voice growing stern. "She hasn't-"

"Would you stop it!" Kinomi shouted, standing. Everyone at the table jumped, and a few cups spilled. Not even Tohru could react to the mess. All eyes were glued on the girl with the bright red face. She turned to Hatori, who was entirely startled. "This is humiliating! They all think I'm some kind of whore!"

"No we don't," Yuki assured her. "We only think that Hatori is-"

"Kinomi, let's step outside," Hatori tried.

"Let's not," Kinomi said somberly. "We both knew that this wouldn't work. It was a fairytale, romantic as long as it was forbidden. I can't do this, okay? Not anymore." Hatori swallowed hard.

"Please, let's just step outside," he pleaded, standing. The rest of the table was absolutely silent. Kinomi slowly followed Hatori outside while the rest of the table watched them.

"How could you stick up for him?" Yuki asked his brother angrily.

"They're in love!" Ayame protested.

"But she's sixteen!" Kyo snapped.

"And he's twenty-seven!" Yuki added.

"Now, now," Shigure interrupted calmly. "Hatori has been alone and devastated for a very long time. And we all know how serious and professional Hatori is. If he didn't truly love this girl, I'm sure he wouldn't have risked so much for her."

"Shigure's right," Tohru agreed. "Remember how long ago we saw Hatori? It's been nearly six months!" Yuki and Kyo shook their heads and sunk low in their seats.

* * *

"Kinomi, I know that I have been extremely selfish," Hatori began carefully. "It's just been a very long time since I've loved anyone, and for some reason I..." Hatori didn't really know what to say.

"I've never loved anyone but you," Kinomi said, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "I feel sort of responsible too. I knew I was falling too fast, I should never have-" Kinomi gasped when Hatori suddenly seized her arm and tugged her into his arms. He embraced her lovingly.

"If you want to say goodbye, that's okay too."

"I don't want to!" Kinomi wailed, burying her face against his chest. "Oh! I'm getting mascara on your suit, I'm so sorry!" The trembling girl tried to wipe the makeup away, but she smeared it, flustering her even more.

"It's okay, Kinomi," Hatori assured her, clutching her tightly.

Shigure, Ayame, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo all stood in the doorway watching to two hold each other and exchanged guilty glances.

"I think it was important that they faced reality," Shigure whispered. "Now they can decide if this is what they really want."

"Look at Kinomi," Tohru muttered sympathetically. "Her poor heart is hurting."

"Ugh," Yuki and Kyo grumbled.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Kinomi whispered to Hatori, looking up at him. Hatori smiled a small smile and kissed her forehead.

"Well?"

"I'm almost seventeen," Kinomi pointed out calmly. "Maybe we could limit our time together as much as possible until I'm eighteen....if you want to wait that long."

"I don't think I can go that long without seeing you," Hatori told her truthfully.

"We can still see each other. Just no more...kisses." Hatori sighed. He wasn't entirely in favor of this idea, but...

"That's fine."

"It's settled then, you beautiful lovebirds!" Ayame shouted joyously, dashing out to hug them. "And on your eighteenth birthday we'll hold a big wedding and-" Kinomi quickly pressed her finger to Ayame's lips.

"I like you," she said, smiling. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Congratulations on the resolution, you two," Tohru said, coming closer as well.

"Suddenly things don't feel so rotten," Kinomi told Hatori. She was blushing as always.

"There goes that delicious berry-face again!" Ayame announced, causing Kinomi to bury her face against Hatori's chest. "She's adorable!"

"I've never thought of such an analogy before," Tohru said brightly. "Kinomi's always blushing."

"Now, is Kinomi a nickname?" Shigure asked.

"Well-"

"We should have a berry-themed wedding!"

"Ayame..."

"With lots of berry-inspired flowers!"

"Ayame..."

"And a white dress! I guess that means we can't have real berries at the-"

"Ayame!"


End file.
